Questioning the Imp
by Sparring Woodpecker
Summary: Written for swan queen week day 6 truth serum. Snow and James/Charming slip Rumpelstiltskin a truth serum, and being the all knowing, future seeing Dark One he is, a few more truths come to light than anyone really wanted to. SWAN QUEEN. ONE SHOT.


"Swan, that's amusing. You'll get that later."

"What's that supposed to mean imp?"

"I know something you do not

Opsie daisy hippity hop

Off you pop

Now don't you stop."

Regina rolled her eyes as the imp magiked away. He was a mysterious man, Rumplestiltskin. He was a friend of her mothers and often visited at random intervals. She knew he had taught her mother magic and that her mother had begged him to teach her, however he had refused, stating it was not 'in the plans of the future'. Her mother hadn't been happy with that.

Being able to see the future was quite useful at times, however apparently it was a messy affair and he couldn't see chace encounters in a few minutes time, which is why he always took great delight in card games. Not that her mother approved of Regina playing, but who was she to interfer with the Dark One?

The Imp was also very childlike and took great delight in knowing information that others did not, so Regina knew there was no point persuing him further. When the time came his little joke would make sense.

XXX

"Opsie daisy." The blonde smirked down at Regina who had just taken a tumble to the ground. It wasn't even like it was her fault, it was the stupid dress her mother had insisted she wear today. It was long and tight, and she only had to wear it because she was visiting the castle. It's not even like she did that infrequently, in fact she probably went about every fortnight, but this was the first time that she had gone without her mother, and Cora was determined that she would make an impression, because for some reason she appeared to think that Regina had only been noticed before because of her mother's presence.

Well now she certainly had been noticed, and not in the positive way that the dress was supposed to bring. And that's when Regina looked at the blonde again, face still tinged red with a blush. It was the Princess, and her blush deepened.

"Do you need a hand?" The Princess asked.

Regina was about to decline, but along the way her words got lost. "I… I, erm…" And she merely nodded meekly.

The Princess held out a strong arm and hoisted Regina to her feet. "You're not hurt are you?" She asked with genuine concern in her bright green eyes, Regina was unsure why she marked the colour of her eyes; Regina was unsure why she was appraising her appearance in the tightly fitting riding leathers, it must be because of their make, they were well crafted. She broke the eye contact and smoothed her dress down, noting with unease the rip in the hem and how displeased her mother would be.

"I will survive. My thanks Princess." Regina curtesied. She turned to leave but a gentle hand on her upper arm stopped her.

"Hey." The princess started nervously, shifting uncomfortably. "Are you, like, doing anything important, or anything?"

"So eloquent." Regina replied teasingly.

"I was only wandering if…" Regina waited for the Princess to complete the thought, exectant eyes trained on her face, which was tinged red and looking anywhere but at the brunette. "If perhaps, if you were free, you maybe, you know, wanted to hang out?"

"Hang out?" Regina parroted, taken aback. The Princess looked like she was about to back pedal her words but Regina swiftly cut her off. "I hardly appear to be in the right attire to 'hang out', as you put it."

"I'm sure I can find you something else to wear." The blonde smirked. Regina never actually agreed, but then again she didn't disagree, and she did follow the Princess, so that was as good as agreeing.

XXX

Regina started visiting the castle weekly, her mother was delighted, and never bothered to attend, she had her sources to know Regina really was going to the castle. She would go in, and she would go to Emma's (for they were now on a first name basis) chambers and wait for the blonde to arrive. It would never take long, assuming the woman wasn't already there. Regina came at the same time each week so her visits were expected.

They sometimes went horse riding, or went to the library (where the Librarian Belle was very friendly and Emma had a secret corner piled with cushions, and the two girls sat cuddled up against each other), or stayed in Emma's chambers and amused themselves.

Each time however the first thing Regina did was change out of whatever stupid dress her mother had forced her into. Emma had an impossibly large closet of riding gear and loosely fitted shirts and jerkins, and pants. And really Regina couldn't blame her, as much as she liked dresses they could be really impractical, and besides Emma looked really really good in pants. Not that she would admit that aloud.

Or at least not until a couple of months into this weekly visiting. On this particular visit it began raining heavily in the middle of the afternoon. Regina sighed heavily as she watched the rain drops fall heavily outside Emma's window.

"Stay." The word slipped out of Emma's mouth effortlessly, once she saw the reluctance Regina had to go outside. And it wasn't as though Emma didn't know of Regina's home situation, of Cora's controlling ways. Regina's indecision flickered across her face as she weighed up her desire to stay in the warm and dry, her desire to stay with Emma, which was growing stronger and stronger by the week, and every time she left it was getting harder and harder to go, and the wrath Cora would have if she didn't return.

Emma saw this indecision and prompted her further, standing up from where she had been lounging on the floor by the fire and coming up behind Regina, hands encircling her waist, chin on her shoulder and pout firmly in place, puppy dog eyes reflecting in the glass of the window.

"I'll send a messenger to your mother." Regina pondered this; surely her mother wouldn't refuse the Princess?

Emma's breath tickled her neck, before teeth lightly nibbled her earlobe, making her breath in sharply. "I'll make it worth your while." Emma breathed huskily.

The tension in Regina that had been building over months snapped like an elastic band as she turned her head to meet Emma's in a passionate kiss. She continued to turn, so her body was pressed against Emma's and her neck was at a comfortable angle before pushing her backwards, the pair stumbling towards the large bed.

There had been joking kisses before; teasing touches, but Regina had always assumed that was all that was to Emma. She had never had any friends and had assumed that that was how friends behaved. Now she could see how wrong she had been. Emma's legs hit the bed and she tumbled backwards, Regina landing on top of her, breaking the kiss in a rush of air as the unexpected impact left her winded. Emma looked up at her, both breathing hard.

"Hold on a sec." Emma pushed Regina off of her and onto the bed, Regina's face fell. "Don't worry. I'm just going to send that message." Emma virtually sprinted off, throwing a quick wink over her shoulder.

Regina moved to a more central position on the bed, trying to calm her nerves as she waited for the blonde to return. It wasn't like she didn't want this, and she trusted the other woman with her everything. She guessed it was a slight fear of not being good enough. What if she couldn't bring Emma pleasure? What if she herself didn't like it? What if…?

Emma came back into the room, her gaze instantly locking with Regina's.

"Hey, it's ok. We don't have to do this. I'm totally cool with whatever." The blonde said, running a soothing hand over the brunette's cheek. That touch alone sent sparks through Regina's lower abdomen and she grabbed hold of Emma's shirt and yanked her close, teeth clashing almost painfully because of the over-enthusiasm of the movement.

"I want this." Regina mumbled into the kiss. "I want you." She just managed to get out, despite the way their tongues danced together. If anyone had been listening they wouldn't have understood but Emma knew exactly what Regina said. She moved to sit astride Regina and soon both women found themselves divested of their shirts. Hands roamed tentatively at first. Sticking to safe areas, wallowing in the feeling of skin, and then as they became a little bolder hand movements started to stray and become rougher.

Emma grazed a thumb over Regina's nipple, causing Regina to claw Emma's back and groan. Emma smirked into the kiss and repeated the movement, and then began concentrating all her touches on Regina's breasts. So much so that she didn't notice Regina shifting slightly until it was too late and Regina had thrown her over and pinned her down, a slightly evil smirk on her features that Emma really couldn't object to.

Soon enough Emma was completely naked before Regina, trying to keep her eyes open, and failing, as Regina's mouth teased her thighs. As her tongue darted up, and teeth grazed her clit. Regina started her ministration slowly and unsurely but soon was encouraged by Emma tugging roughly at her hair and moaning helpful hints. "Faster"; "Right there Regina, yes!"; "Harder"; "More!"

Regina complied with every single command, she swirled her tongue faster around her clit before circling it around her entrance and teasingly sliding it in the barest amount. When Emma asked for fingers, Regina followed her command, returning her mouths attention to her clit, because she didn't want to give up the taste to the Princess quite yet. She slipped a finger in, slowly, and then pulled out, then in, going faster as instructed. When she curled her finger and Emma cried out she began to do that on every thrust, when Emma demanded more she added another finger, and again.

Her free hand pinched, and rolled and flicked at Emma's breast. She could feel the Princesses walls tightening around her and so with a final pinch, suck and thrust combined with a curl of her fingers the blonde came undone, bucking wildly and crying out her name.

Regina thought it was the most beautiful sight she had seen.

She crawled up the blondes' body and curled into her, ignoring the ache between her own legs as she waited for Emma's breathing to settle. It was then that the Imps words returned to her and she chuckled.

"What's up?" Emma asked through laboured breathing.

"Your surnames Swan."

"Yeah and…"

"I was once told that my eating Swan was amusing, and I'd get that later." Emma joined in her laughter.

"Well how do you feel about being eaten by a swan?"

"I think I'm very much open to that."

XXX

Emma sat in the meeting room, along with her parents, the royal advisors and the Dark One.

"Well dearies, what did you call me for?" The Dark One asked.

"The threat King George possesses." James answered.

"Ah, now that is…" The imp descended into a giggle, Emma was convinced he was like a child laughing at his ridiculous hand movements "an interesting discussion point" He finished, before taking a sip of water.

Suddenly the room went unnaturally still and the Imps eyes turned dangerous.

"What did you do dearie?"

"Truth serum and it also negates the effects of your magic for an hour." Snow answered coolly. Emma must admit she's impressed with the balls her mother has to do this. "We needed a guarantee you weren't double crossing us."

"Well dearie, as long as you're willing to pay the price, ask away." The man leaned back in his chair, looking perhaps a little too devious and excited for Emma's liking.

"Is he planning to attack?"

"No."

"What, really?" James looked astounded.

"Seems like you've wasted your time dearies."

"There are other things we can ask. You can see the future yes?"

"The future can be tricky to untangle, dangerous to know. But I know this truth serum will drag an answer out of me and that answer is yes."

"Emma, will she find a true love?" Emma's head snapped up, she had been mainly ignoring the meeting so far, instead replaying last night's events in her mind.

The imp giggled with glee. "Yes."

"When?" Snow continued her line of questioning. The imps giggling turned into manic laughter.

"Answer the question Stiltskin!" James almost threatened.

"Why she already has." The Imps eyes locked on Emma's and Emma blushed, her whole face turning red and the tips of her ears burning.

The imp giggled delightedly at her parents shocked faces and at Emma's embarrassed expression.

"And I know exactly what this swan will be doing tonight."

"What will she be doing?" Snow asked with a sense of dread. Emma herself wanted to run but found herself routed to the spot in horror, and a certain amount of curiosity.

The Imp continued to giggle as he revealed what he knew. "This Swan found out last night that she does enjoy being eaten. Mehehehe. To erase this meeting from her mind she will… take off into the sunset to seek comfort and a repetition of last night's events, though I can assure you there will be more to it" He said with a wink in Emma's direction. "And don't worry, you'll be home alone."

The whole table sat in complete silence. Emma could feel not only her parents heavy gaze on her but also all the royal advisors, as if their burning gazes could uncover all her secrets, she slouched down into her chair, wanting nothing more than to be riding to Regina's house already.

"Emma, sweetheart, who is he?"

Even in the deathly silence Emma's mumbled response was incomprehensible. And unfortunately for Emma one of the royal advisors turned to the Dark One to ask him.

"Who is Princess Emma's true love? Who is the man that she hath lain with?"

"Mehehehe. Curious thing pronouns aren't they Emma dearie?"

"What is he saying Emma?"

"What I am saying, is what she will not. And what your truth serum is making me say, Snow White dearie. She hath not lain with man, she hath lain with woman." He said in an imitation of the royal advisors voice. Several gasps came from around the room and Emma sank lower into her seat.

"One Regina Mills to be exact. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be off, busy, busy, busy."

"You can't just say something like that and then leave." James was still shocked and so his declaration didn't have much impact.

He giggled before leaving with one final comment. "All magic comes with a price."


End file.
